The Best Love is Insane
by gablucia
Summary: A Delena fanfic: Elena doesn't remember how the accident that killed her parents and not her occurred 3 months ago. She also doesn't remember how she mysteriously ended up outside the car when she was secure in her seat belt. Could a man named Damon who is looking for his long lost brother help Elena remember the memories from the night the accident happened, and create new ones?
1. The New Normal

_Dear Diary:_

_I haven't written here in a while. For 3 months and 6 days exactly. That makes today July 29, 2014. Halfway through my summer before senior year at Mystic Falls high school. I had to make up all the work I missed from junior year, which wasn't easy. So, my summer has basically consisted of make up work, and actual work at the Grill. Work is the only thing that's keeping me sane nowadays. My doctor said I should take part in "normal" things. As if anything is "normal" in my life right now. But, for now, work is, so I've been doing a lot of it. Picking up extra shifts instead of sitting at home trying to get things done. Trying, but not succeeding. Anyway, I'm not ready for senior year, or going back to school in general. I'm not ready for a lot of things. School, we covered that, my friends, my more than friend, Stefan. Stefan. I told him I needed sometimes, and he said he understands. Or I'd like to hope that he understands. I don't think anyone does to be honest. But I want to be with my family, Jeremy and Aunt Jenna. They're the only family I have left, and I need them more than they need me. Even if all the memories come back, and its more painful, I need my family. _

"Elena..Elena?" Somebody was shaking me awake. Who? "Elena, are, are you alright?" Stefan.

I check my watch. It's 6 P.M. I was supposed to be at work at 12. I must have fallen asleep, but for that long? When I look up to meet Stefan's eyes, they look pitiful. I was always able to read what his eyes were saying.

"Ummm, I, I must have fallen asleep. I'm late for work".

"Are you sure you're okay Elena? Jeremy went to the grill, but he said you weren't there, and Matt said you never came in. He asked me to come by, and umm, see if you were home." More pity.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Really, I just didn't sleep well, I guess." I take a quick glance at my nightstand, and the pill bottles on top of it. When I meet his gaze again, he's no longer not directly looking me in the eyes.

"Okay. Well, umm if you need anything give me a call, alright?"

"Right, thanks Stefan."

After Stefan left, I went downstairs to make some coffee, and called Matt. I apologized and told him I would make up the hours. He said he understands and to not worry about it. Everyone says they understand. I head back upstairs to see where I left off in my diary. But it wasn't there. I fell asleep in the window seat, where I was writing. So where was it now? I shrugged it off, I would just find it tomorrow.

I set my coffee down on the night stand, right next to the bottles. I turned the TV on and ended up watching Friends. Stefan and I used to marathon it all the time. We've practically seen every episode of it. It's the little things I miss, watching two whole seasons of Friends in one weekend. That was one of my favorite memories, with him at least. That was normal for us. But what's normal now? Taking medication constantly? To fix the headaches. To fix the aches and pains. To fix my mood. All they did was made me sleepy. Which explains the 6 hour nap.

I wanted to be normal again. I wanted everything to be normal. My old life was normal. Maybe the only way to be normal now was to get off these meds.


	2. Another Salvatore Brother

**So this is the second chapter to my new fanfic on Delena, thank you guys for reading it and enjoying it, tell me your thoughts! I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

"Elena, could you take the bar", Matt.

"Yeah, sure". I normally would stay away from the bar, but I have to start dealing with these situations. So I make my way to the bar, but someone pulls my arm.

"Bourbon please, sweetheart". Sweetheart? I look up and see the man, or younger man, who pulled my arm. "Is there.. something on my face?". How long was I staring at him? He was beautiful, if men could be called beautiful.

"Umm, no-no sorry. One bourbon". I pour him a glass with bourbon and he drinks the whole thing in one gulp. Damn. "Thanks", and he raises the glass like he is about to cheer with someone. He was handsome. Too handsome, like Da Vinci's perfectly symmetrical man. "Did you want another", I asked.

"No, I'm fine. How old are you by the way, are you even allowed to be serving alcohol?"

"We're understaffed", I say, it's my only excuse.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone" he says and then winks at me. "What's your name anyway?"

"Elena..Gilbert".

"Sounds familiar", he says. Probably heard it on the news. He does look familiar as well, in a way. Maybe I'm just going crazy. Again. "Well I'm Damon.. Salvatore".

I poured him another bourbon. As I was about to give it to him I stopped. "Salvatore?.. Like, Stefan Salvatore?" I've never heard of a Damon. Maybe they're distant cousins or something. But they do look alike in some ways.

"Ahh yes, you've met my brother. How do you two know each other? Through school. Were you two lovers?" He giggles at that, and pronounces lovers slowly like molasses and rolls it on his tongue. I block out the thoughts running through my mind.

"Umm, ya, something like that I guess. Not anymore though." What am I supposed to say? Stefan never even slightly mentioned he had a brother. "He never mentioned he had a brother".

"That's because he doesn't know he has one. It's confusing, I know. I don't wanna bore you with the details sweetheart. Why do you think I'm drinking so much". He took the drink and downed it in one gulp again. And then he did that half smile half frown thing after you take a shot of a hard liquor. He made some not so flattering things look flattering. No wonder he's good-looking. He's related to Stefan-Freaking-Salvatore. I can't really choose who's hotter, they're both good looking, but in different ways. Damon has these ocean blue eyes, oh god, I'm probably staring again. I look away. I have to check on my tables anyway.

He gives me this smirk as I walk away. I try not to smile. I didn't try hard enough.

"Elena, don't tell him, about any of this. I can't have people knowing I'm in town yet".

I nod because at this point I can't speak. He does another half smile and asks Matt to get him another drink.

When I got home that night, around midnight, I ate the food Aunt Jenna left me. And turned on the TV. After I finished dinner I hopped in the shower to clean the day of me and put on my robe. When I got in my room, my diary lay on my bed. I couldn't find it last night and all of a sudden it appears. Maybe Aunt Jenna found it, I was too tired to think how it got there, so I just passed out watching TV.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Now that my diary has come out of hiding, I can write here now. My shift last night was far from ordinary. Stefan has a brother? That he __didn't__ doesn't know? How is that even possible? I'm not gunna tell him, what could I possibly say anyway. Oh hey Stefan yeah sorry I'm still not sure about us but you have a long lost brother, focus on him. I think I would just end up hurting him more than helping him. I don't need to hurt him more than I already have. My best bet is to just keep my mouth shut, so that's just what I'm going to do. I kinda want to talk to Damon and find out more about how him and Stefan haven't even met, or how Stefan has never even heard of him. Or could it be that he has, but just hasn't shared his feelings about him, or his past. He does only live with his dad, his parents split up when he was 2. But to focus on my life, instead of other peoples, today Jeremy, Aunt Jenna, and I are going to breakfast._

"Are you guys ready?" Aunt Jenna calls from downstairs.

"Yeah, be right down!". I throw on my denim shorts and and American Eagle shirt. I didn't even bother putting makeup on this morning.

When we arrived at the diner, they seated us right away. I didn't even have to look at the menu. I always ordered Belgian waffles at the diner.

"So, Elena, how's work going?", Aunt Jenna asked.

"Good", My mouth was full with waffle.

"Stefan has been talking about you a lot", Jeremy said, kinda out of nowhere. Him and Stefan have gotten close. Not to get closer to me, but just because Matt was always busy with work and Stefan knew Jer pretty well because of our relationship. "You should tell him".

"Tell him what, exactly?" I asked nervously.

"Well, that you two should see other people". I've considered it. I love Stefan, I always will. He was my first love. But their is a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone. I know my feelings, I just don't want to hurt his.

"I will, just..eat your french toast Jer, before I eat it". I smiled and Jeremy laughed. French toast is my second favorite.

After we finished eating, my phone rang. It was a number I didn't recognize.

"He-hello?"

"Is this the waitress or underaged bartender or Elena, was it?" The other Salvatore brother.

"Yes, this is she- this is Elena. How did you get this number?"

"Not important. What's important is I need you to get down to the Grill now". _Click. _The phone call ended. I was on my way to the grill anyway, I told Jenna I would walk. How did he even get my number? And why does he need me there?


	3. Think of it as a Favor

**Chapter 3 complete! Two chapters in one day. Anyway I hope you guys like it so far, let me know if you have any comments or suggestions and how you're liking the story so far! Thank you guys so much! I do not own any characters in the vampire diaries.**

* * *

I get my keys out to open the double doors to the grill, I open every other day. Today is that other day.

"Could you hurry it up, it's pretty hot out here". I turn to see Damon leaning against the wall of the Grill. I give him a sarcastic smile, and open the door.

"What do you want Damon? Because frankly I don't even know you, and shouldn't be getting calls from you that you need me to get to my job asap. And how did you even get my number anyway?". He has a hand on his chest with his mouth gaping open. Like he's a teenage girl who has just been insulted because of her hair. So immature.

"Well, didn't know you had that many words in you Gilbert. Anyway I need your help." He just stopped there and didn't continue with his sentence.

"Why would I want to help you?". He practically ignored that.

"Right. Well, from our last confrontation, I have seemed to remember you telling me that you and Stefan had a relationship together, or, and I quote, 'something like that".

"You want me to help you get to Stefan? What do I look like? This sounds like strictly family drama and I'm not about to get into it. Stefan is my- he is my friend. So, please if you want to talk to him, just do it and leave me out of it." I walked into the kitchen to get my apron and just as I thought, Damon followed.

"Are you done yet, Gilbert?".

I give him another sarcastic smile, and head back out of the kitchen to start taking down the chairs from the tables.

"Look, I guess I could see where you're coming from-"

"You guess?" I asked.

"Alright just hear me out, I'm not good at asking people for help."

"Clearly", I say and he scoffs.

He comes over and starts helping me take down the chairs.

"Just let me explain..okay?"

I gave him a hand gesture that let him know he could proceed.

"When Stefan was born, I was 5 years old. When our parents split up, he was 2, I was 7. That was the last time I ever saw him. I lived with my mom in New York, while Stefan stayed here in Mystic Falls with his.. our dad. But he never contacted me. So I thought one of two things, he either has no idea I exist, or he just doesn't want to see me. But you said he never said anything about me right? So..so that means our father chose to keep me a secret".

"Well why would he do that?", I asked.

"Hah, why would he do that? That's a whole totally different story sweetheart. But anyway, that's not important. Just think of it as a favor."

"Well, how am I supposed to help with this favor?". He didn't answer me. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know".

"Do you need some water?"

"No, I mean I don't know how you could help me, I thought you might figure something out as I was telling you all that.."

"Ohh, right. Well I could-, or-". I couldn't think of anything. We stayed quiet for awhile. We were both trying to think of something I could do, or so I thought.

"Are your parents divorced?" He asked me. I went completely still when he asked. "Maybe not. Happily married then?".

"No.. neither." Crap. "They..umm, they passed away not too long ago", I said.

"Oh, well sorry, I didn't mean too-". I didn't answer but just looked down. This was awkward, it was always like this though, after people found out they didn't know what to say.

"Do you want something to drink?" It was the only thing I could think of to break the awkwardness.

"Yeah, whatever you'll have..".

"Coke?", No bourbon for me.

"Sure, thanks". I got us two glasses of coke and sat down at the bar.

"We don't open until 11:30 and it's only 10", I said. Kind of more to myself than to Damon. He didn't answer anyway.

"So how long have you known Stefan?", he asks me.

"I've known him my whole life. We dated for about a year, when we were juniors", I tell him.

"What happened?". I didn't say anything, but I think he figured out what happened. I start to feel a headache coming on. God, not now. I start walking over to the door, I put my bag on the table near there, in it are some pills. Aunt Jenna always makes sure I have them with me, just in case. This was one of those cases. Couldn't come at a better time I guess. It gets worse within seconds and every time I take another step towards the door it feels like someones banging on my head with a hammer, and then the sound radiates through evert bone in my body. The last thing I remember is leaning against a table that wasn't there, but I didn't hit the floor.


	4. Beautifully Vulnerable

**Sorry guy, it took me longer than I hoped to upload this short chapter because it kinda lays everything out for the rest of the story, hence why I needed to spend a little more time on it. I also added another person's POV to see a situation from another's eyes and mind. So let me know if you guys liked it!** **And also if I should keep going back and forth with these two people's POV's. I do not own any of the characters from the vampire diaries.**

Elena still hasn't woken up, and I don't know what to do. Her pulse is steady, and she didn't hit her head because I got there in time. Should I call someone, the only person who I know she is close with, or used to be close with, is Stefan. God knows that would be pretty awkward. What's that other bartenders name, Max or Mark. Oh whatever. I look over at Elena, she looks so peaceful, but also in pain.

* * *

I wake up to familiar surroundings. I am still in the Mystic Grill but what happened? My headache is still killing me but not as excruciating.

"Oh god, okay you're awake", Damon said relieved.

"How long was I out?", I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the answer or not. Considering that no one else is here means not too long. Hopefully.

"About 10 minutes. I uhh didn't know if I should call anyone-"

"No, please, that would've made it worse. You didn't right?".

"No. My mom's a nurse so I remembered something she said about if people are out for too long you should call someone, but your pulse was steady and you didn't hit your head, so I figured you would be up soon..". Thank God, that's all I need, to be brought to the hospital. Again.

I sit up and Damon comes over to help me.

"Well, that wasn't embarrassing at all. Thank you, really." I say, sounding more grateful than i intended. He did sorta save my life. I reach up to my head to make sure I'm not bleeding or bruised, or hurt at all. I guess Damon sees me reach my hand up there and says,

"I caught you before you uhh hit your head".

"Thank you, again, I don't know what would've happened if you weren't here", I didn't mean to sound like a whiny teenager who owes her life to this man who saved her. But, I am grateful because I can't even imagine if Damon wasn't here. I would probably have another concussion and wake up back in the hospital instead of waking up with a man who makes my cheeks turn red every five seconds.

"Are you sure you're okay? What happened?" He asks. I guess I have to explain myself. Hopefully he doesn't run out because he doesn't know what to say and that's the only other option. He seems different though, a good listener.

"It happens when I get these really bad headaches, I have pills for them in my bag-", he must've known because my bag is where he was just sitting, he goes to reach it for me. "And umm so I was going for my bag, but it just, didn't happen", I say with an exhale of breath and a smile. I tried to lighten up the situation, even though it's not a funny subject, but Damon still had the same serious smirk he always has. I reach in my bag for the pills and pop two in with the water Damon has for me.

"Thanks", I tell him. I stopped counting how many times I said it already.

"Why do you get the headaches?", he asks me. I hesitate by drinking some more water and look up at him from behind the glass. And I answer his question.

"I was in a car accident not too long ago, and they just keeping coming back. I was ejected out of the car, the police say, I don't remember it at all, because of my head injury. But I had my seat belt on so I don't know how I ended up out of it when my parents were-". I stopped myself before going any further. I rarely ever go that deep into the story, people don't like hearing tragic things because they never know what to say and they're constantly feeling bad. But with Damon, I felt safe, I felt like i could tell him anything and he could handle it. And he would listen.

"I'm sorry to hear that.. When was the accident?", he asks. With a look on his face that I can't really read. So I tell him,

"Umm about 3 months ago", Damon changes his expression, like he just realized something, maybe? I just look away and drink some more water. When I go to get up, I'm a little wobbly, but Damon is there to steady me. I give him a shy smile to tell him without words that I'm thanking him, again. He checks his phone to see what time it is I guess. When he looks back up at me, his blue eyes look like their searching for something in my brown eyes. He breaks our stare and says,

"I actually have to go, I'm meeting someone. So are you sure you're okay?". Who could he be meeting?

"I'm good, trust me", with that he says goodbye and he's gone before I get a chance to say it back.

* * *

When I walk out the door, it's all flashing before my eyes. She said about 3 months ago, the same time I got into town. The same time me and Enzo were in a car accident. The same time I tried to save the girl who was in her car with her family. Her parents were gone by the time I got out with Enzo, who swerved from the hydroplane. I thought that there were only two people in the other car, but then I heard an exhalation of breath coming from the back and saw a young woman. Beautifully vulnerable.

I ran to the back door to open it and she was sitting there with her seat belt on, that was good. She seemed dazed, almost drunk but that could be because she hit her head. I carried her out of the car, she was still warm, and her brown eyes stared up at me.

"You're going to be okay", I tell her. "You're gunna be fine", I assure her.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? This chapter we got Damon's point of view, so let me know if you guys like seeing things through his eyes and mind and if I should keep with it. New chapter coming soon!**


End file.
